Class D Strategy Guide
Polen89s Class-D guide Introduction Ok, so I see you're a D class and you're new to this game, cool. Now as a D-class you're basically the lab rats of the game, below every other major group of players, all other groups except CI are ready and willing to abuse and use you. So as you see you've already been dealt a bad deck, but play it right and you'll come out alive, ima teach you just how to play it right Start of the game Now this is where it all counts, the start, if you play it right here you'll be well on set to have a good game. So basically at the start you don't have much competition as the scientists aren't that much far up on the "SCP containment breach list of best classes", and they are unarmed, so at the start of the game you basically just need to avoid armed scientists and peanut, this can be done easily by hiding, so your first aim is obviously to get a level 3 keycard, that way you have access to the armoury and get guns. Once you've gotten a gun you become the coolest kid on the block, Other D-Class will follow you for safety and protection and scientists will run in fear, basically at this stage you're already on set to a good game if you have a level 3 keycard and some form of armament. Middle game So at this point it's getting to the middle of the game and at least half of the people are most likely dead, you need to start being even more alert and cautious now as you're going to be coming across practically every SCP to have ever existed at this stage, as this is where SCPs truly shine at their goal of killing everybody. Generally being alert and always looking out for options of escape will improve your chances of survival by 10 fold. At this stage of the game you must start killing or breaking up with fellow D-Class, as they will just be nuisances to you from here on out via getting you spotted, but if you're with a friend as a D-Class then make sure to only travel in pairs, pairs is fine as it gives you plenty of stealth as well as a guard. You might also start running into armed groups at this stage, if they are CI then your game is good and they will help you, if MTF shows up your best bet is to run away or try to duke them, most casual MTF players are very prone to being duked. Also obtain higher caliber weapons and higher level keycards during this stage, go to the server room and get a level-5, that basically insures that you will have a very successful game. End Game Congrats, you've made it this far, but apart from the start of the game this is where the most decision making counts. So as a D-class you should be making your way through the entrance zone, always choose B as you have no chance at A, you should be guaranteed to get out of the facility at this stage. EnderGrad's Strategy Introduction (Insert The Same Thing From Above) NOTE: For This Guide, You Need To Memorize The Map Of The Facility(LCZ, HCZ and EZ) And To Know The Location Of Key Cards And Bit Of Gamesense Start Of The Game At first, you need to make a choice, you can either wait or rush. If you choose to wait, your chance of gettting killed in LCZ by SCPs are quite low. But it decreases your chance of getting card. While on the other hand, if you rush, your chance of getting killed by SCPs are high and getting cards are more higher. I usually choose to rush since I rush B when ever I have P90(get the reference?).As a D boi, you need 1 card that will set your escape, the level 3 card.You can get lvl 3 card from infinity hallroom(most safest),SCPs-966 Chamber(most risky but the fastest),in Skull SCPs Chamber and I other places. After Getting Lvl 3,you can make 3 choices now. You can get a gun from the gun supply room(more protection while escaping) , head for the SCP-917 for upgrading cards or getting better guns, or straight head for HCZ cause NTF can come anytime and shoot like its none of their business. Well, I would rush since I am a rusher. But there are few outcomes choosing other ways.If you head for SCP-917 then, '''PREPARE FOR GETTING ANGRY AS HELL, '''your chance of dying is more because nerds will straight shoot you up and Skilled SCPs would head for here too. So, Have Fun :) Choosing gun supply is a good choice, but sometimes all guns may taken by other people. After choosing your choices, you will have to go to HCZ(unless you already went there duh) Middle Game You are now in HCZ and half of the people are dead(I wonder what happened). You need to cautious about SCPs and about MTFs.New or unskilled players that don't know the way will be cause for your death. So, be careful kids. If Someone thought of nuking the place, then head for the warhead shelter which can be your another cause of death because of SCPs, MTFs or Scientists. Also make it to EZ End Game Now you are at EZ, you have last 2 choices to make, you either go to Gate-B or Gate-A. If NTF spawns around that time, then Gate-A is a no. It is also very risky since we got MTFs that camp and let their teammates die Gate-B is the best, its safe and CI Spawn there and its faster to reach than Gate-A After choosing which gate you will choose, you now need to look for a Lvl-4 or 5 Card. Lvl 4 card doesn't spawn in EZ but Lvl-5 does and guess what, most people don't even know their location.After getting lvl-5 rush for the gate and escape BOOM, there are your points Few Questions You Might Have About This Guide Q:-Is it okay to team with other players from other teams? A:it is okay to team, but it can slow you down and may steal important cards and they can even betray you at sometime. Q:- Can I look for cards in HCZ? A: Sure, No Prob Q:- I have some question about this guide that are not mentioned in here, how can I ask the questions? A:You can ask me questions about this guide by send me a message in this link https://roblox-minitoons-scp-containment-breach.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:EnderGrad ImFirstPlace's Guide ImFirstPlace is a Global Moderator in Minitoon's Discord Server and also the Moderator of the game. The link to the guide video is given below:- Category:Class-D